The Love That Finally Blooms
by emilyjasmine
Summary: After Harry steals Snape's Diary it is Hermione that reads it.  What will happen when she discovers the content of it? I own nothing except the plot. HG/SS


All three of them were in the Gryffindor common room sat in their favourite chairs by the first whispering over something as per usual. This time the discussion was about something that had happened during their recent Potions lesson.

"It was just lying there," Harry said, "so i thought I'd just take it." He gestured towards the small black book in his hand.

It was their final year, all were glad to be in their seventh year the only downside was the fact they were taking their NEWTs at the end of the year. Ron was just glad to be getting away from all the teachers and rules.

"Harry, i can't believe you stole something belonging to a teacher!" Hermione said, she almost shouted.

"Well the word 'diary' on the front made me wonder what was in it." He told her pointing out the word.

"I just can't believe the idiot would leave his diary on show in a class of seventh years." Ron chipped in.

"He might have just been writing in it before our lesson, you never know," Hermione said, "well I'm going to bed. Night."

"Before you go, i think you should be the one to read it first." Harry said.

"No! I'm not rude."

"You might want to actually as the first page has Hermione Jean Granger written on it." Harry taunted.

"Give it here!" Hermione gasped and took it from Harry's hand and before either of the boys could say anything Hermione was out of the room and sat on her bed in the Gryffindor common room.

Her dormitory was empty. Parvati and Lavender must still be eating or with Seamus and Dean their new beaus. Despite their reason, she was glad she was alone.

Hermione didn't trust that the writing belong to Snape, it could just be a prank played by Harry and Ron (it wouldn't be the first time). So she cast a spell to identify the writing.

_The writing belongs to Professor Severus Snape._

So now she knew this must be true. She turned to first page and it read:

_Hermione Jean Granger_

_I know this may sound mental, a 38 year old man writing in a diary but this is Albus' idea (he must be sick of my complaining). Anyway in this diary I'm going to write about my infatuation with a certain Gryffindor named Hermione Jean Granger._

_She's just so beautiful with a gorgeous dusty brown hair with deep hazel eyes. She's so like me. She loves to read, she loves potions, she loves being smart. Our only difference is she loves being with her friends whereas i prefer to be alone. Although i may be on better terms with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, i don't purposefully go out to meet them._

_I love her smile even though it's never at me i still see it a lot when she's smiling at that stupid dung head Weasley and brainless Potter._

_Oh how i wish i could tell her my feelings but then she may avoid me and I'll never be able to see her smile. I wish life wasn't so hard when it came to love._

The page stopped there. She flicked through the other pages and they were mostly the same saying how much he loved her.

Hermione was in pure shock, she couldn't believe that he would actually return her feelings. It's so strange.

She climbed off her bed and knelt down by the cupboards at the side of her bed and unlocked it. It was where she kept her diary of her infatuations of Snape in.

Hermione then had a plan.

In her next potions lesson she got Harry to put Snape's diary back where he found it. But what Harry didn't know was that her diary was secretly hidden in it. She thought that this could work and she was right.

After all of the seventh years had left his dungeon classroom Severus Snape went back to look for his diary and was extremely shocked to see that it was where he'd left it the day before.

There was only one word going through his head at the moment.

POTTER!

He knew it was him. He looked through the diary to check if Potter had written anything it and with a quick check he realized that it was the same as it had been.

While he was flipping through it he found a smaller book titled:

_The Diary of Hermione Jean Granger_

Millions of thoughts flooded into his mind, did Potter put it there, did Weasley put it there, did Hermione put it there, if so had she read his.

He started panicking then. If she had read it what did she think? Was she scared?

He answered his own questions; she obviously wasn't scared she didn't treat him any different than usual. She was the one who put her diary he thought.

He flipped the smaller book to the first page and began to read.

_Severus Snape_

_I don't even know myself when i first fell in love with you, maybe the first potions lesson_

_Everything about you makes me melt, when we share eye contact even if it is just for the littlest of a millisecond. I don't know how to tell you i love you. Maybe you might read this one day and realize that i do love you. I don't know how you'd react; I'm scared you'll hate me. What am i to do? _

_I think I'm going to make a promise to myself, even though this is very sad, i am going to purposefully get a detention just so i can tell you._

That where the chapter ended. Snape almost fell of his chair in shock.

Hermione Jean Granger loved him! Just like he loved her!

He decided from that moment on he was going to let her know.

Hermione was sat with Ginny in her dormitory they were talking about boys.

"I just wish Harry would pay more attention to me," Ginny was saying, "Do you have your eye on anyone?"

Hermione paused for a moment before replying.

"Yeah, i do actually."

Ginny say shocked for a moment.

"Oh, who's that then?" She asked.

Hermione didn't meet Ginny's eyes when she mumbled, "Snape."

"Sorry Hermione, i didn't quite catch that," Ginny told her.

"I said Snape, okay?" Hermione said she didn't know why she was shouting.

"Oh, does he know?"

Hermione launched into her story about the diaries. Once Hermione had finished Ginny just started in shock.

"Gin?" Hermione whispered waving a hand in front of Ginny's face to try and get her attention.

"Sorry about that. You should really go and talk to him."

"Hmm." Hermione turned to look out the window avoiding Ginny's eyes.

"Well I'm off to get Harry's attention. Do you think he'd notice me in a bright pink thong?" Ginny asked but didn't wait for an answer as she bounced out of the door.

Hermione really wanted to get everything out in the open. She looked down at her watch, it was 5 minutes past curfew but she didn't care; she was Head Girl.

She grabbed her cloak and walk out of her dormitory, down the stairs and though the common room ignoring Harry and Ron's stares and walked through the portrait hole.

She didn't see anybody in the halls as she walked to the dungeons. She wasn't nervous which surprised her.

She made it to the dungeons in little time due to the halls being empty and as she's spent her years of Hogwarts with Harry and Ron she knew all the shortcuts.

She sucked in her breath and knocked on the Head of Slytherin's office door.

Severus Snape looked up from the paper he was marking and instead of usually just shouting 'enter' he walked over to the door, as he wasn't in the mood to entertain anyone tonight.

He opened the door to reveal Hermione.

"I know it's late professor but i really think we need to talk." Hermione said before Snape could get a word out.

"No problem Miss Granger, come on inside." He replied thinking; _finally I'm getting my answers._

After leading the way into his office Severus said, "Take a seat Miss Granger."

Hermione muttered a thank you and sat down.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Severus asked.

"I read your diary." Hermione said she wanted to make sure that he knew.

"I read yours." He replied looking her in the eye.

"You got it then?" She asked.

"Indeed i did."

Hermione then told him about what Harry had done and what she'd then done.

"Thank you for telling me this Miss Granger. But i think it'll be better if we carry on as we are now."

"But i don't want to do that." Hermione said as she got up and walked to the side of the desk that Severus sat.

She took put her hands and the side of his face and then captured his lips in a kiss.

She broke the kiss to whisper, "I love you Severus Snape."

Severus then put one of his hands into her hair and the other on her cheek so he could kiss her again. This time the kiss was more passionate as their tongues began to battle.

"Can you believe that i actually love you as well Hermione?" Severus whispered against her lips.

He then sat up and took her hand and led her to his bedroom.

"Yes i can believe that you love me." Hermione whispered and they once again began a tongue battle for dominance.

Everything then got more heated. Clothes were being ripped off in shreds.

Severus laid Hermione down on his bed and began roaming over her body leaving trails of kisses, licks and small bites. He gave her another kiss and then trailed kissed down her jaw and to her neck where he bit down to leave a mark.

Hermione was in bliss, she was thrilled that she'd had the courage to get everything out in the open.

She had a quick intake of breath as Severus moved down her body and licked her folds.

He then gave her clit his undivided attention and licked and bit lightly.

When she wasn't expecting it he pushed a finger into her then another and finally a third. When the last finger went in she was meeting his thrusts.

She was almost at her orgasm, Severus realized this and bit down on her clit harder than he had and she came into his awaiting mouth.

"Are you ready?" He asked pointing towards his huge penis.

"I ... need ... it." Hermione managed to get out.

Severus didn't need anything else said and he plunged into her. Fucking her hard.

He was about to come when Hermione changed positions so that she was riding him.

She face him and he leant forward to suck and massage her bouncing breasts, giving each of them a good amount of attention and occasionally biting down on them just to hear Hermione moan above him.

With one more thrust he went over the edge and came in her which was met by her orgasm.

They ended up laid on the bed and fell asleep.

Hermione was awoken by the sound of whistling in the nearby kitchen.

Then all the memories of last night came flooding back to her.

"Oh, you're awake Hermione." Severus said passing her a mug of hot chocolate.

"Yes, mm, thanks," she added after taking a sip of the drink.

"About last night..." Severus started.

"Just before you say anything, let me tell you something."

Severus nodded and let her talk.

"It was actually the best night of my life." She said as Severus got back onto the bed.

"It was for me too." He replied.

"Oh my God, really?" she asked.

"It really was." He said capturing her lips in a kiss.

"I honestly love you Severus Snape."

"I love you too Hermione Jean Granger. Will you do me the pleasure of becoming my girlfriend?" He asked taking her hand.

"Of course i will." Hermione replied and they kissed again.

They spent the day in bed, both being thankful that it was Saturday.


End file.
